The Albarn Team
by XtheXfireXinXherXeyesX
Summary: Maka has fallen deep into depression. can she fight her way out of it, with the death of her mother weighing heavy on her shoulders, she should watch her health... SONGFIC! DONT OWN NOTHIN BUT THE PLOT AND DANIEL! XD there might be spoilers.


(Italics: song.

Bold: flashback.

Normal: present)

The A team - Ed Sheeran

Soul x Maka

_white lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes _

_Burnt lungs, sour tastes_

Soul Eater Evans couldn't help but grimpse as he saw his mister after their latest fight. They where in Death City and it was Snowing, Maka was freezing, her lips white and her skin pale, and the snowflakes that fell around her almost seem like her own angels dancing around her face. Her lungs burned with all the running and she tasted a sour taste in her mouth where blood ran down from her eye, making it look as if she was crying blood tears. She felt like crying.

_Lights gone, day's end_

_Struggling to pay rent,_

_Long nights, strange men._

It was dusk. Twilight. And it gave the city an eerie feeling. Maka was also stuggling to pay the rent on her office that she rented for studying and things, having to resort to borrowing money from her papa, Soul and her took more missions from Kid-sama ( as he had taken over his fathers place recently) so she could get back on her feet. To help with Maka's money problems, Blair sold her love, so every night was long and strange men came and left each night. Sold was worried about her, she was falling apart, and all he could do was watch.

" Maka, you need to relax. Your gonna collapse at this rate. And I don't want that."" Sorry."

" Please, Maka, Stop this. We'll find a way, I love you."

" I love you, too."

_And they say _

_She's in the class A team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 13_

Maka had succeded in turning Soul into a Deathsythe, but not Kid-sama's, as he has Liz and Patti, but she was the top of an select group of deathsythes and their meisters/technicians, the class A team. But nowadays she seemed so quite, lost in a daydream of the old days, fighting the kishin and having a good time when she was thirteen again, now she was 18, and it was all about working and trying to keep on living. She was a crumbling angel in soul's eyes.

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries._

Her emerald green eyes seemed dull, lifless, and her face _clung _by it's fingernails to it's youth.

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries._

" maybe tomorrow Soul, maybe I'll play then."" you said that yesterday."" yeah, well…"

" I love you."" yeah I know."

_And in the pipe she flies to the motherland _

_Or sells love to another man._

" Blair, I'm OK, so please, stop selling yourself." Maka cried, tears streaming down her face.

Blair was the same, crying hard. " but Maka, look at yourself! Your skinny at the best of times! You look ready to snap, your killing yourself!" she yelled, " and it's killing me. I love you Maka, and so does Soul, so let us help…" her voice softened.

" I'm sorry Blair…"

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

You could see in Maka's soul. She didn't think she could live like this for much longer.

_Ripped gloves, trench coat_

_Tried to swim and stay afloat_

_Dry house, wet clothes._

It was raining outside. Her gloves where ripped, her trench coat shimmering with water droplets. She was drowing in her problems. Debt, betrayl, death. She was trying to stay afloat. She just wanted her dry home and out of her wet clothes and into the warm arms of her lover.

_Loose change, bank notes_

_Weary-eyed, dry throat_

_Call girl, no phone._

Maka got another cheque from her father, Making her feel weak. She wanted to cry, but there was nothing left in her.

_And they say _

_She's in the class A team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 13_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries._

Soul couldn't bear it. Watching Maka tear herself apart, her face crumbling around her dreams as they too caved in.

_And in the pipe she flies to the motherland _

_Or sells love to another man._

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

" Blair!"

" she deserved it, the wench."

" GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

One of Blair's clients turned out to be violent, and had struck her and she fell to the floor, but Maka was still in the house and she saw it all and was not pleased. She screamed at him, cut him and threw him out the door.

" Maka I-"

" please, just tell me you'll stop." Maka begged.

Blair hung her head. " yes."

_Covered in white_

_Closed eyes _

_And hoping for a better life_

_This time, we'll fade tonight_

_Straight down the line_

1 year later

Maka was ill. Very ill. she had cancer. She was dying and there was nothing anyone could do.

It was snowing again, and Maka felt severely unwell, but life was better again. No more debt and she was married to Soul., and had adopted Blair as her sister. But she still felt unwell that day, the night she fell to the group in a heap, covered in white, closed eyes.

_And they say _

_She's in the class A team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since 13_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And in the pipe she flies to the motherland _

_Or sells love to another man._

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

It was too cold. The emerald eyed angel had stopped flying, and she never would again.

_To fly, fly_

_Angels to fly, to fly, to fly_

_Angels to die._

Maka Albarn died that night, leaving her husband, Soul, and adopted sister, Blair, to morn her fateful death.

_Angels to die._


End file.
